The present disclosure relates to an embroidery data processing apparatus and a computer-readable medium that stores an embroidery data processing program that allow a user's desired embroidery pattern to be sewn.
A sewing machine is known that is configured to determine a method of arranging unit patterns in accordance with input by a user and sew an embroidery pattern formed by the unit patterns. In the known sewing machine, for example, the user may set two contour lines such as a circle or a heart shape. A method of arranging unit patterns is determined such that all the unit patterns are within an area defined by the two contour lines. Based on the determined arrangement method, sewing is performed on a work cloth. According to the known sewing machine, it is possible to sew the unit patterns within a shape of the user's desired contour lines.